Since you've been away loves been MIA
by DhAtPuNk
Summary: Sakura loved her then, she loves her now and she always will


I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR NARUTO…. BUT PLEASE ENJOY!

They don't know, and they never will, the way I loved her was real, and I try to get away from it, but I can't. I'm stuck. Every time I hear her name, when I see her blue eyes flicker towards me it's like my heart explodes in itself. I've tried to get over her, I have been over her, but I just can't get over her. I love the way she smiles with such warmth her eyes so comforting, it's HER fault I can't get over it she's just so, so Ino, which means she's perfect. Dreaming about her so often, it drives me completely nuts, dreaming about when I didn't have to worry about losing her, dreaming about when holding her was ok and she didn't push away from it because she loved being in my arms as much as I loved having her in them. Ino, Ino, Ino my friend my heroin my lost love. I honestly have no clue how she does it, she moved on so easily like we didn't matter, but I know we did, at least I like to think we did. I honestly do try to move on but I always end up comparing every other girl to ino and it's not like I try it, it just happens. She's everything I've ever wanted in my life, she's smart, beautiful, arrogant and all in the most perfect way. I remember the first time I told her I loved her.

"Ok, now you can open your eyes" I say removing my hands from in front of ino's eyes. "Ugh, finally, I was starting to think you were going to dump me in a whole in woods somewhere" she says with a laugh. "Oh I would never!" I say in mock shock with my hand over my heart ino chuckles and pushes my shoulder lightly. She finally looks over the beautiful landscape and I can see the awe in her eyes. "Wow, when did you-how did you?" I smile taking her hand in mine and walk her to a big oak tree in front of the lake where I prepared a picnic. "Awww baby!" ino squealed "a picnic, you did this?" "Yup" I smile tugging her down onto the blanket. She sits legs crossed in front of the basket "oh, no" she whispers hurriedly, "oh no? "Ino looks up at me with worried eyes "what?" I question "ants" I tug open the basket "shit, damn it!" I yell in irritation "damn it baby, I'm so sorry, ugh how could I be so stupid!" I sigh and grab the basket in a huff. "Aww babe don't be so upset" I roll my eyes "what do you mean don't be so upset, the whole surprise is ruined" I say with a frown. She smiles "not really" she says with a smile eyeing the lake. "What are you thinking?" I say with a lifted eye brow, she doesn't say a word she only answers buy tugging off her tight dark blue Hollister t-shirt, shimmying out of her shorts and jumping into the lake. I stand there dumbfounded for a minute, "come one babe, hop in, the waters beautiful" she shouts with a beaming smile on her face. I blush for a moment before stripping from my orange Paramore t-shirt and skinny jeans "cannon ball!" I splash into the water, when I bob back for air I hear ino giggling. She swims closer to me she looks so beautiful, her long beautiful blond hair dripping at her sides and her eyes filled with such childish joy. I extend my hands out tucking a piece of soaking wet hair behind her ear, "sorry this didn't go as planned" "sakura are you kidding me this is perfect! Thank you soo much baby" she says moving in for one of most passionate kisses I've ever had in my life. I pull away resting my fore head on hers, "I love the way you can turn even a disaster into one of the greatest days of my life" "oh, yea?" she questions gazing into my eyes a smirk playing on her lips. "You know what else I love ?" I question trying to hide the shaking in my voice "hum?" "I-I love you." Ino beamed even brighter "I love you too, saku"

Those are the five words that have haunted me ever since they were spoken, sometimes I wish I could just go back in time and forget it ever happened, just erase it from my memory, but I can't. I don't want to. I can never take it back no matter how hard I try, but apparently she can, and that's what hurts the most.


End file.
